House that Built Me
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Songfic from the song House that Built Me by Miranda Lambert. I think the story is good. Not just because I it.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I have fallen deeply in love with this song. I would marry it if I could. I know that when I read Songfic's I don't read the lyrics if I don't know the song, but I promise if you**_** listen **_**to this song you will not regret it. The song is by Miranda Lambert. **

House that Built Me

**I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time**

Robin stepped out of the car that she parked outside of the house that she spent so much time at throughout the years. She had been gone for a few years, trying to make a good life for herself and Jason.

But as the years dragged on, Robin began to get this feeling that something was missing in her life. She wanted something that she called home and even though she could not stay here it was nice to visit just once more.

**Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine**

The gates had opened for the car as she drove it up the drive and stopped right in front of the house; Jason reached over and patted her hand giving her a comforting squeeze.

She smiled at him and got out of the car a picture in her hand. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. 'Now or never,' she thought. The door opened and just as she had suspected a guard that she didn't know answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Robin Scorpio; I use to be here all the time when I was a teenager." With that said she handed him the picture. It was one of her and Sonny a long time ago, before Stone died and the man looked at her a little shocked. She couldn't blame him; Sonny hasn't smiled in years, which was part of the reason why she left. This man probably never saw Sonny smile before. It was a shame.

"What can I do for you?"

"Let me in."

**Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar**

The first place Robin went to was the upstairs bed room. She hadn't been up there in years, even before she and Jason left. She went into Sonny room and found that nothing had changed. It was still the same big room with master mattress. She Remembered how many times she had been in the room and how many times that she had walked past these doors to walk down the hallway.

She closed the door as she left. Memories flooding her mind as she walked to the back bedroom, the room that was Stones. She opened it and for a second she could see him laying there in the bed looking peaceful and asleep. That was last image she had of him when he died.

The image changed to one of her and Stone laughing and just having fun talking, the picture switched to another with Sonny in the room with them and she grew sad. She looked away and closed the door, skipping the other rooms she went to the one that she used to sleep in when she spent the night. She looked around and saw all her time she spent in the room flash before her eyes. Tears flooded her eyes as she shut the door. Leaving it the way it was suppose to be.

**I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard**

She walked down stairs and found herself in the living room.

**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself**

The sadness that she felt for years was gone for a moment as she looked at the couch that she had sat on so many times, the bar that she saw Sonny drink from more times than she could count.

She looked at the desk that was still neat and clean just the way she remembered it. She smiled as she went to the desk and sat down. She had made fun of Sonny for all the times that he cleaned it a day, but his tidiness rubbed off on her and now she was the same way.

**If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me**

Robin walked to the door and the man was there looking at her picture, he handed it to her but she shock her head, "Give it to him."

The man nodded and watched as she walked to the car she had a few more stops before she was ready to leave forever.

**Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
From Better Homes and Gardens magazine**

She walked to the house that her mom and dad had raised her in. She had another picture in her hand and this time a woman a little older than her opened the door. She smiled at Robin and listened as she told her story that she had been waiting to tell.

She was let in and as soon as she walked in she felt as though she were sent back in time, because as soon as she stepped into the house the picture changed to her running through the doors when she was little, being chased by her father.

Her mom was standing in the living room waiting for them; that was where Robin found herself. She watched as her dad told her about love and his job. Why he would be a way for a long time. She listened to old conversations with her mom, watched as they folded laundry and laughed at stuff on TV.

She went up the stairs and when she opened the door to her old bedroom she saw her mom tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead. The picture switched to her playing with her dolls. She watched herself grown into her teenage years, up until she moved into the house with her Uncle Mac.

**Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
Nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream**

She walked back into the living room and remembered other memories of them and her Uncle Mac opening presents on Christmas.****

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself

She smiled at the woman and took back her picture. As she opened the door she turned back and a memory of her mom and dad waving at her with smiles on their face came into view. She smiled as she left the house glancing at it as she got back in the car.

**If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me  
**

As she got in the car Jason smiled at her.

"You ready to go?" She nodded her head and put the car in drive. "So can you tell me why you wanted to do this?"

She smiled and sighed, "I just wanted to feel complete again and for once in a long time Jason, I felt it. I feel complete, and I know that we won't be able to come back so I just want to take it all in again. Get that sense of home."

**You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can  
I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am  
**

As Robin glanced in the rearview mirror she saw General Hospital. She smiled as memories hit her again. She saw Jakes and Kelly's; she saw the Quartermaine's house hold. The Box Car that she and Jason went to. Stone's Bridge. She thought of the times at the Metro Court. The one that she thought of for the longest was Jason's flat, the Jail and the court house. She thought of what the hospital looked like before that fire, before the remolding. As the pictures moved in her head she remembered everyone in her life.

Maxie and Georgie, Uncle Mac, her mom and dad, she thought of Spinelli, and Carly, Jax, Kristina and Molly. Michael and Morgan flooded her mind and then people from the hospital, Patrick and Matt with Epiphany, Steve, Lisa, Elizabeth and Emily, Lucky and Sam, Luke with Tracy, Ethan and Lulu. Alexis and Nikolas and Rebecca found their way into her memories. Her mind went to the doc's, and all the people she met and talked to their; Johnny and Olivia, then Dante. Max and Milo were there with Diane right by their side was Sonny, he was the last face she saw.

This was her home; this town was pretty much her home. They were her family.

**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself**

This was her home; this town was pretty much her home.

**If I walk around I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me**

"The house that built me," Robin glanced at Jason and he look in his eyes told her that he knew what she was talking about.


End file.
